Final Examination
by Devi Switch Reverse
Summary: the Author got bored. and this fanfiction was born. see what happen to the Elgang if they are facing the Final Examination (DAMN I HAVE TO FACE THIS ON MAY 5th! #ignore this)


**Me: well sorry for not showing for a while. because well... you see... i'm currently focusing on the final examination.**

**Elsword: so, what are you doing here?**

**Me: well, i got bored of just playing some random game on my phone. sooooo, i decided to make this one-shot.**

**Aisha: but, your mother will get mad again if you keep playing your phone**

**Me: i know! i know! jezz... you talk just like her**

**Raven: so, what is it about?**

**Me: can't you just shut up? i'm trying to focus here**

**Rena: well, how about starting the story already?**

**Me: oh, youre right**

**Disclaimer:**

**Raven is not mine**

**he is Rena's belonging**

**Elsword is not mine**

**it is KoG's belonging**

_**Classes:**_

_**Elsword: Rune Slayer**_

_**Aisha: Elemental Master**_

_**Rena: Grand Archer**_

_**Raven: A Lost Actor- i mean Blade Master**_

_**Eve: Code: Empress**_

_**Chung: Deadly Chaser**_

_**Ara: Sakra Devanam**_

_**Elesis: Blazing Heart (she's not going to school)**_

_**Add: Insane Phsycic- i mean Lunatic Psyker**_

in a continent named Elrios. in a town named Velder. there lived a gang named Elgang. they were once saved the world by defeating the demon lord Ran. they have been through a lot of obstacle. but now they are facing the thing that Author most stressed about. yep its the final examination. and now, lets see their morning activities in order to prepare for the examination. let see what is our popular but idiotic leader doing.

"h-huh...? where am i?", Elsword wake up but find out that he isn't in his room.

he is in Aisha's room. remembering that he ask her yesterday for studying together. and they choose her room.

he checked the time on his phone. "ah, its still 6 AM", after he said that he decided to wash his face, changed to his uniform, and waking up Aisha

"oi Aisha. wake up", he shake Aisha's body.

"ngghh... 6 more hours...", Aisha mumbling in her sleep

_"She's insane already", _Elsword tought.

"LOOK! RAVEN IS BREAK DANCING USING AN OLD SCHOOL GIRL SWIMMING UNIFORM (well don't want to think about it)", Aisha instantly jump out her bed and took a camera.

"WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?!", Aisha is like Add now. i-i mean insane

"HE'S IN THE BATHROOM!", after he said that, Aisha immediately jump into the bathroom like Add. i mean insane.

it took about 1 minute to make Aisha fully awake.

"damn you got me", Aisha said after she get out of the bathroom.

"well it can't be helped isn't it? last time i tried to wake you up by watering your face, you almost kill me because you put my head into the toilet", Elsword said with a sigh.

"well anyway can you wait outside? i have to get changed", Aisha said.

"Alright", 5 minute later, Aisha got out in her uniform (well you can imagine the clothing. i can't think about it). and they got downstair.

"good morning you two. ready for the test?", said Elesis while reading a newspaper.

"absolutely", Aisha said.

"maybe", Elsword said.

"well i make you some pancakes for breakfast. so eat up", Elesis said.

"thank's sis", Elsword said. and they eat the pancakes.

after the breakfast they decided to go to school.

"well then sis, were off", Elsword said.

"good luck you two", Elesis said and it became quite. 5 minute later Elsword came back.

"dang. forgot my bag", after he took his bag, he got outside again.

"*sigh*... that idiot", and Elesis back to read her newspaper again.

**~Nanananana #slap#~**

15 minutes of walking, Elsword and Aisha finally arrived at the school. Velder Highschool. when they enter the class, all the other member of Elgang are there, talking about stuff that the Author didn't care about.

"so, when i was eating that cake last night- oh, look who's here, its the mainstream lovebird", Raven said with the face of those virgin half-assed punk.

"WERE NOT LOVEBIRD! AND WERE NOT MAINSTREAM!", said Elsword and Aisha in unison.

"yeah yeah whatever. the test will start soon. good luck everyone", Rena said and took her seat. everyone took their seat as well. not long after that, a mysterious person came in. and the class immediately became chaos.

"AHHHHH! ITS HIM! ITS HIM!", said random guy and jump out of the window (O.O).

"NOOOOOOOO! WERE DOOMED!" said random girl dramatically.

"let my mommy be with us...", said Raven while hiding below his table(?).

"i think i'm about to.. HOEEKKK(?)", Ara said while Eve lend her the vomit bag(?).

while the other have prepared their oxygen mask(?)

"okay class, settle down. i didn't get any payment here because i'm the one who make this", said the mysterious person. which was the Author.

"anyway, why are you here?", asked Elsword with his oxygen mask still on(?).

"ITS MY FANFICTION! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT HERE! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!", said the author.

"lets go home. there is nothing we can do here", said Elsword.

"NOT SO FAST ELBOY!", suddenly the door were locked.

"damn were trapped", Elsword said without any spirit.

"if you want to get out, you have to answer my test!", said Author. and he give one of them the paper.

"well then. LETS GET STARTED!", after the Author said that, all of them flip their paper.

_**Question NO.1:**_

_**where is Raven's arm when he took a bath?**_

Elsword: this doesn't make sense (just answer it dammit)

Aisha: IN THE CLOSET! (ummm... maybe..?)

Rena: in my heart~ (too bad no flirting allowed here. Rena: D:)

Raven: ARE YOU PEEKING ON ME WHILE I WAS BATHING?! YOU PERVERT HENTAI AJLAKSKJASJDKSLAK! (oh no he is entering _School Girl Mode)_

Eve: in the trash can (meanie...)

Chung: ICE CREAM! (you are drunk kid. go home)

Ara: HALL OF WATER! (thats youre brother place...)

Add: insane (YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS INSANE!)

_**Question NO.2 :**_

_**if Raven standing in front of a cliff, what are you gonna do?**_

Elsword: umm... kick him? (nice try)

Aisha: STAB HIM THEN PUSH HIM! (*gulp* yandere)

Rena: i'm gonna hug him from behind. kyaaa! (her fangirling mode is on)

Raven: my cake... (you are absolutely drunk)

Eve: slap him (you are so meanie)

Chung: THROW AN ICE CREAM IN HIS FACE! (is there only ice cream inside your head?)

Ara: i think i'm gonna ignore him (you are so kind Ara. or should i say too kind?)

Add: insane (you are truly insane)

_**Question NO.3 :**_

_**who is the person that you truly loved?**_

Elsword: my sister (who are you? a sister complex?)

Aisha: ummm... *blushing then glancing at Elsword* (oooohh i know)

Rena: Raven~ (why are you so enthusiatic?)

Raven: i love Rena. but i still love Seris.__i love Rena. but i still love Seris. i love Rena. but i still love Seris. AAAARGGHH DAMMIT WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?! (its seems really tough for you). oh right. my mommy. (as expected)

Eve: i dont have emotion. i dont even know what is this thing called love (you suuuuuuureee?)

Chung: HELPUT! (you really love your father dont you?). because he always gave me ice cream! (as expected)

Ara: my brother (i know that already)

Add: i love Yuno Gasai! (get outta here)

_**Question NO.4 :**_

_**who is your favorite anime/game character?**_

Elsword: I. Elsword. like a character named Elsword. from a game named Elsword (where is it? where is it? where is the chainsaw?)

Aisha: Lucy from Fairy Tail (know your boobs kid #burned)

Rena: Yamagami Lucy Kimiko Akie Airi Shiori Rinne Yoshiho Ayano Tomika Chitose Sanae Mikiko Ichika from ServantXService (you dont have to mention all of her name)

Raven: i like Raven from Tales of Vesperia (are you liking him just because he has a same name as you?)

Eve: Kokonose "Konoha" Haruka from Mekakucity Actors (he is like a genderbend side of you. you know?)

Chung: Jugem Jugem Shit-Tossing the Life of Shin-Chan's Two-Day-Old Underwear Balmung Fezalion Isaac Schneider 1/3 True Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Dogfish Halibut Trout-Cod Dogfish This Is A Different Dogfish, I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou pepepepepepepepepepepepe Runny Diarrhea from Gintama (are you on a battle with Rena or something?)

Ara: i like Kanonno from Tales of World : Radiant Mythology 3 (like her too)

Add: YUNO GASAI! (can someone bring me a Taser?)

_**Question NO.5:**_

_**what is my favorite food?**_

Elsword: a burned poop. (what am i? a hystorical creature?)

Aisha: MASHED POOP! (who are you? Elsword's stalker?)

Rena: GRASS! (that's you!)

Raven: ummm... noodle? (stalker!)

Eve: wood (i'm not an insect)

Chung: ICE CREAM! (7/10)

Ara: SPEAR! (i'm not Dark Nephilym)

Add: CANNON! (you are the one who gonna ate it)

_**Question NO.6:**_

_**if you are wetting your bed, what are you gonna do to hide it?**_

Elsword: wash it (oh...)

Aisha: burn it (rest in peace. Aisha's bed)

Rena: sell it (even a dog didn't want it you know?)

Raven: cut it into half (why?)

Eve: i never wet my bed (you suuuuuureeee?)

Chung: toss it to Raven's room (bad luck Raven)

Ara: seal it inside Eun! (is it that bad?)

Add: KILL IT (you hit your head too hard)

_**Question NO.7:**_

_**why do you choose your current job?**_

All of them: because the Author said so

Author: i surrender

_**Question NO.8**_

_**if Raven are about to be slapped by Eve, what are you gonna do?**_

Elsword: i'm gonna buy a stopwatch (wut?)

Aisha: i'm gonna ask Eve to teach me how to slap (wut?)

Rena: i'm going to slap Raven too (wut?)

Raven: mom... (your mom's not here)

Eve: of course i'm gonna slap him with the speed level over 9000 (poor Raven)

Chung: I'M GONNA BE EVE'S SUPPORTER! (its not a rugby match kid)

Ara: ignore (kind)

Add: crazy (so you have finally changed your job from Insane Phsycic to Crazy Mind)

_**Question NO.9**_

_**if you are about to die when fighting Ran, what is your last word?**_

Elsword: i'm sorry i couldn't save the world (Heroic mode: ON)

Aisha: *blush* i love you Elsword (SHE'S CONFESSING ON THE ANSWER SHEET?!)

Rena: i can't think about it (is that your last word? #sillyfacemode:ON)

Raven: mom wait for me (die already)

Eve: its not die for me. its broken (whatever)

Chung: i'm sorry father (Helput must be sad). i couldn't eat all ice cream in Elrios before i die (what is your real promise when leaving Hamel?)

Ara: i'm gonna become a spirit and seal my brother with me (your last word?) come with me brother (nice)

Add: ahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (SECURITY!)

_**Question NO.10:**_

_**what is your best memory with the Elgang?**_

Elsword: its when we go to Chung's house (what happened there?)

Aisha: its when the 2014th new year night *blush* (ooohh thats)

Rena: its when Raven was locked with me inside a room (does that mean Raven isn't a virgin?)

Raven: its when i was not being bullied (so you are a geek or something?)

Eve: everytime i slap Raven (can you do it for me? Eve: my pleasure)

Chung: its when Elsword teach me about this thing called fap fap and hentai (you are not the innocent Chung i know anymore)

Ara: it's when we can save my brother (it is only your brother inside your head?)

Add: ITS WHEN I FAPPING WHEN WATCHING MIRAI NIKKI IN THE MIDNIGHT! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (don't forget to go to the infirmary after this)

the bell rung. the test are over.

"okay student you can go now. just leave the sheet in your table. and Add, go to the infirmary", Author said.

"yes ma'am" Add said.

"i'm not your momma. and i'm a boy", Author said while picking the sheet.

the Elgang are going back to the dorm. except Add of course.

"wellcome back all of you- wha-what is this?", Elesis shocked because of this scene.

Elsword was clinging into her

Aisha run to her room with a blushing face

Rena is fantanizing and drooling

Raven is clawing the wall in the corner

Eve is... well doing nothing

Chung is eating ice cream

and Ara is kissing her brother's picture

"w-what is really happening? and where's Add?", ask Elesis still shocked.

suddenly, her phone is ringing.

"hello. is this Elesis?", said the voice in the phone.

"yes, what can i help you?", Elesis replied.

"we have a patient named Add. i'm the nurse who taking care of him. and he is currently rolling on the infirmary bed", said the Nurse.

"umm.. thank's for the information. i guess..?", Elesis said and ended the call.

_"this idiot really didn't change", _Elesis thought with a sigh and then continue her newspaper reading while Elsword still clinging into her.

_**~End~**_

**Me: and that's end it**

**Rena: aren't you getting bored with those lame joke?**

**Me: nope**

**Elesis: shouldn't you be studying now?**

**Me: nope. too lazy**

**Elesis: okay...?**

**Me: anyway i wrote this just for fun. if its offend you. i'm so sorry**

**Chung: see you!**


End file.
